Declaración
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Muchos años con el mismo sentimiento estancado ¿podrá Estonia abrirse frente a todos por la persona que mas quiere?


**¡Gente Hallo! Oigan ¿saben? Creo que aquí todas aman el yaoi, obvio yo también XD eso está claro, pero por eso se olvidan de que hay parejas chicoxchica que valen la pena, por ejemplo esta me parece una lindura ¡y no existe ni un fic de ellos! ¡NI UNO! A menos no el fandom hispano de esta página, asi que me enorgullezco y me entristezco de ser la primera, wow… la primera XD solo espero que con esto pueda animar a alguien más de escribir de ellos, eso me haría feliz :3 aunque yo también lo haré, me gusto este shot, quedo tiernecito x3**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío por mucho que llore ucranianamente por ello, es de Hidekaz-sama**

**Advertencias: ****La verdad creo que nada, solo pánico a cierto ruso sobreprotector… de resto todo bonito :3**

**X**

Él la observaba, era lo único que podía hacer, obsérvale desde la distancia, lo había hecho desde el momento en que Rusia la había presentado a él como su hermana, desde el momento en que ella le dirigió la palabra y le atrajo con aquella dulzura que él no creyó posible que viniera de una de las hermanas de ese… sujeto. Ella era tan amigable, tan sensible, tan cariñosa, y no hay que olvidar por supuesto, tan hermosa que cuando él se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado no le importó en lo absoluto ya que sabía que era imposible no hacerlo, le fascinaba su mera forma de ser y con eso le bastaba.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra, recordó que eso fue en una navidad antes de tener su independencia, ella había horneado un delicioso pastel y todos habían comido dos porciones, ella se sentó a su lado un rato, solo por el simple hecho de tener algo de compañía

- ¿Qué tal esta? –preguntó con una dulce voz al rubio, que enrojeció de una manera que no hubiese creído capaz antes

- Esta… esta delicioso señorita Ucrania –dijo con un dejo en su voz, era temor, pero no la clase de temor como el que le profesaba a su hermano, este era otro tipo de temor, los típicos nervios que se apoderan de ti cuando alguien te gusta

- Por favor, dime Yekaterina ¿sí? –le sonrió tímidamente mientras el rubio enrojecía pero asentía –Estonia… que raro suena esto pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Eduard, si quieres dime asi, me gustaría mucho –ella también enrojeció un poco pero asintió feliz, luego hablaron un poco de todo

Y él amaba hablar con ella, era la única persona con cierto grado de cordura en esa casa donde vivían, no era una loca asesina, no era maniática compulsiva… no, ella era todo lo contrario a eso, era tierna y amigable, y hasta fácilmente lastimable en cierto punto, pero eso no le desagradaba, solo era parte de su encanto, y en cierto modo, él quería ser quien la protegiera, quería ser aquel que permaneciera siempre a su lado y evitara que saliesen aquellas lagrimas de sus ojos, él simplemente quería verla feliz.

Habían pasado muchos años de eso, pero no es como si él la hubiese olvidado, de hecho, todos los días la recordaba con mas fervor que antes, es solo que ella parecía evitarle luego de haber alcanzado su libertad, en ese momento se encontraban en una reunión donde cierto americano hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre cuanta idea bizarra cruzaba por su mente, mientras otros lo apoyaban y otros le decían en su cara lo estúpidas que eran sus ideas, él simplemente tenía su laptop abierta frente a sí, buscando sobre cualquier cosa que no entendiera de lo que dijera aquel gran tonto, pero la verdad, la estaba observando a ella.

Estaba muy elegante sentada al lado de su hermano, llevaba una gran capa color azul claro y un blusón rosa, su cabello corto como siempre y su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar que no pudo identificar, se le veía distraída, ¿pero quién no estaría distraído? Con aquél hombre hablando tanta cosa absolutamente inconcebible, para él era un milagro no haber caído dormido ya hace rato.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, por alguna fuerza aun desconocida para él, empezó a tramar un plan, y aunque luego tendría que vérselas con la ira de Rusia,le importaba de poco a nada, ya no soportaba aquella indiferencia plantada por cierta rubia desde hace ya tanto tiempo, sentía que lo carcomía por dentro, mas mientras la veía con aquellos ojos perdidos… le hacía sentir mal el no poder hacer nada para ello.

Hubo una pequeña pausa que fue producida gracias a Alemania, que ya estaba empezando a tener migraña, Rusia se levanto para ir al baño dejando a sus dos hermanas solas en los asientos, era el momento de actuar, se acerco a paso lento pero seguro hacia la posición de la ucraniana y sentó a su lado.

- ¡Eduard! Tanto tiempo sin verte –exclamó ella antes de que él pudiese saludar, enrojeció como un tonto pero le sonrió de la misma forma

- Lo sé… creo que se ha creado una innecesaria distancia entre nosotros –dijo él, ella pudo notar cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz

- Lo lamento… te hubiese visitado o invitado antes, pero no creo tener las condiciones para ello –vio una lágrima bajar por sus ojos, el rápidamente saco un pañuelo de su traje y la seco

- No llores por favor… no quiero verte llorar Yekaterina –le sonrió mientras ella se detenía… y se sonrojaba por el trato

- Eres muy amable conmigo –atino a decir mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ahora un muy sonrojado rubio –gracias…

- Y-Yekaterina… -era ahora o nunca –hay algo que he querido d-decirte desde hace t-tiempo

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues es que y-yo

- ¿Interrumpo algo da? –él rubio sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima, con hielo y todo, allí detrás de si estaba Iván con todo y su tubería en mano, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y lo miro al rostro, que lo matara, le daba igual

- De hecho sí, yo estaba a punto de decirle a Yekaterina que…

- ¡Reanudamos la reunión! –grito el americano mientras que Eduard tenía ganas de patearlo ¿es que ahora todos se disponían a interrumpirlo cuando tenía el valor de confesarse? Que estrés, se regreso de mala gana a su asiento, tanto que el letón temió por la cara que puso su hermano

... Y salió un tema a colación, algo sobre la economía de la recién disuelta unión soviética… no pudo soportar la cara de Yekaterina que veía preocupada a su hermana menor, ella sufría por todos, siempre se preocupaba por todos, no merecía tal peso en sus hombros, asi que por primera vez, el rubio de levanto de su asiento pidiendo la palabra, el alemán rogando por un poco de cordura al fin le cedió la palabra.

- Opino que los temas que respectan a nosotros y nuestra economía debe ser tratado individualmente para encontrar una solución efectiva, esto de tratarlo con todos los presentes no me parece del todo razonable, me parece que es solo la iniciativa para que otros países sufran más de lo necesario –instintivamente observo a la ucraniana que estaba empezando a llorar, al escuchar sus palabras se detuvo y lo miro con ternura, sus lagrimas habían dejado fluir

- Yo lo apoyo –levantó la mano Francis para sorpresa de todos –pero me inquieta saber ¿esto no lo hace por ud no es cierto?

- Efectivamente no es por mí, esto lo hago… por la mujer que amo, Ucrania –listo, lo dijo, allí frente a todo el mundo literalmente, se pudieron escuchar algunos "aww" de fondo, mientras tanto Letonia y Lituania lo observaban casi temiendo por su vida, la cara de Rusia no mostraba expresión, eso no era nada bueno

- Doy a lugar su propuesta –dijo Alemania con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas –re planificaremos esto para después

- Muchas gracias –el rubio se sentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le daba igual lo que pudiese pasar después, al menos pudo decirlo y eso lo hacía sentirse satisfecho de si mismo

El resto de la reunión transcurrió sin gran novedad, cuando acabó todos querían largarse a sus casas y no ver nada más que su cama, pero el rubio se quedo esperando a que la chica saliera, ella lo observo allí e hizo lo primero que cruzo por su mente, lo abrazó

- Yo… gracias por eso –dijo, algunas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro pero él las identifico como lagrimas de felicidad

- No es nada… lo que sea por ti –sonrió feliz al verla de esa forma, le gustaban sus abrazos, eran muy cálidos

- Ahora me toca a mi ¿quieres salir a algún lado? –lo tomo de la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él se sentía como la persona más feliz sobre la tierra

- Claro, pero yo invitó, vamos –la jalo un poco y ambos empezaron a avanzar, luego vio como su hermano se acercaba a ellos, y decidió cortar el problema de raíz

La tomo por los hombros y depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella se puso en las puntas de sus pies y le correspondió, el ruso se detuvo en seco al ver aquello… y ellos salieron corriendo al auto del rubio antes de que el otro reaccionara. E irían a su primera cita oficial, él estón sabía que podría ser asesinado esa noche, pero sonrió ante aquello, al menos si moría, moriría feliz.


End file.
